There are many nutritional formulations on the market. They are in the form of liquids, gels, shakes, bars, solid foods and the like. The ingredients in such formulations are many and varied. They include vitamins, amino acids, enzymes, proteins, carbohydrates, fats, minerals and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,731, issued to Newsholme et al, discloses a method for improving mental performance during strenuous physical activity. The method comprises the step of administering a ready-to-drink beverage comprising branched chain amino acids, oligosaccharides and monosaccharides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,246, issued to Inoue et al, discloses a beverage composition containing an active amino acid calcium product. The product can contain hydrolysable amino acid derivatives.
Published Application 2005/0064070, to Liebrecht, relates to a liquid beverage product containing: vitamins A, E, B1, B2, B6, C; niacin, pantothenic acid, calcium, chloride, copper, chromium, magnesium, phosphorus, potassium, sodium, zinc, isoleucine, leucine, valine and water.
Published Application 2004/0096547, to Ferruzi, relates to a ready-to-drink energy beverage containing: a carbohydrate, a protein, a stimulant and a vitamin premix.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,164, issued to Trant, discloses a pharmaceutical composition having fertility promoting activity in males. The composition contains: green tea, vitamin C, vitamin E, selenium, L-carnitine, ferulic acid in Dong quai, vitamin B6, vitamin B12, folate, and zinc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,544, issued to Fuchs et al, discloses a drink composition containing: fructose, at least one component of the Vitamin B complex, and taurine.
There is a need for a nutritional beverage that can supply the ingredients necessary for optimal health of the human organism. The beverage is preferably easy to consume and delicious to the taste. In addition, there is a need for a basic exercise regimen that allows an individual to maintain flexibility. There is also a need for a suitable dietary regimen that permits the individual to maintain overall nutritional health. In a preferred embodiment, a kit comprising a nutritional beverage, an instructional chart outlining a basic exercise regiment and an instructional manual disclosing a dietary regimen is disclosed.